Raven or Crow?
by Dark13
Summary: a crow teen titans crossover, please R&R i do not own Teen titans or Crow. Sadly discontinued, up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Raven or Crow?

Chapter 1

Raven sat in her room and looked at the wall, her eyes unfocused as she meditated, this was interupted by a slight blaring sound, she took out her commuinicator and looked at it, not seeing a face in it but seeing words fly past it, someone was in trouble and her elp was needed, she may have given up on being a titan, but she could still help.

A young woman, 20 or so, stepped into the factory, she had purple hair, violet eyes, a red mark on her forhead, and blue cloak with another red dot on it, just above her heart, she looked at it and recongition flashed on her face as a bullet tore through her chest, she watched as slade walked up and looked down at her, she couldnt see his face, but she knew he was smiling."One down, four to go" then he turned and walked away, leaving Raven to be found by the other former titans.

The other stood over the coffen that held the body of their frein Raven, they were all sad, Beastboy more then the rest, he had loved her and now she was gone before he could tell her, the others walked away to give him some privacy, he just stood there with his hands clenched and his eyes full of tears "I swear, I will get whoever did this to you if it the last thing I do..." That said he turned and walked away, missing the crow that landed on her closed coffen and looked at it with a birds strange eyes, then after a few moments it clacked its beak against the coffen a few times and waited. It repeated this a few times and waited everytime, it waited till it heard the sond of creaking wood before flying off.

She looked around and screamed alittle, pain exploding in her body, after a few minutes she crawled out of the hole she was in and looked around, then she saw the crow and seemed to see the world through its eyes, then she fallowed the bird to a run down clothing store were she found a outfit that suited her, she shed the blue cloak and black leotard in favor of tight fitting black pants, a black long sleeved shirt with silver thread forming a heart with a knife through it over her own heart, on top of thi she had a few belts, some leather, some chains, then she put on a long trench coat and looked around, then she pulled on some black boots that buckled up the sides on and fallowed the crow again, this time to a run down gun store, she walked in and saw the owner passed out on the floor, numerous empty bottles around him, she grabbed as many guns as she could, she had handguns, a high power sniper rifle, a sawed off shotgun, upon looking in back she found boxs of explosives and grinned, she took a few belts of grenades for herself, then she started to work.

The owner of the store woke up and looked around, something wasnt right but he couldnt tell what, he looked around a few more minutes and found out what it was, he was tied to a chair and all around him were his boxes of explosives, all of them rigged to blow. "You sold a man named Slade a gun from here, didnt you?" He looked over to see a very atractive girl sitting on his counter with her legs crossed and looking at his sales records, then he saw his guns and more explosives on her "Why should I tell you missy? i could just as easily wait for you to untie me, then we could have a little fun" He grinned as he made the suggestion but it was quickly cut off as a knife sank deep into his thigh "Tell me what gun you sold Slade" as he was about to scream a hand clamped firmly over his mouth "shhhh, you wont die, yet, i know what you sold Slade, so i know what to look for, now, im going to untie you, remove the knife, and then leave, you should do the same, becuse I am going to blow up this place once im gone."That said she grabbed the knife and yanked it out, then quickly cut the ropes holding the man before turning and walking out of the store, the owner got up and hobbled from the store as fast as he could, once he was out the back door he heard the explosives arm themselves. He ran faster, a few seconds later his shop exploded and he was thrown forward, after laying there for a second he got up and looked around, thinking to hiself 'I have to tell Slade what happened.'


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Teen Titans, the Crow or any Batman villians i may use, i also do not own anything else i may be forgeting that has escaped my minds grasp. -Dark13

Chapter 2

Slade listened to the man infront of him talk, his mind working on other things well he slowly nodded, random thoughts running through his mind of how to kill the other former titans, at the mention of a woman with purple hair and violet eyes he foucesed more intently on the gun salesmen infront of him. "She was fast, and she stole my guns, then she blew up my shop, never did catch her name though." Slade watched him for a minute, screaming thoughts running through his mind.

_(this will signify Slades thoughts) 'how is she still alive?' 'What is she now?' 'What could have I done wrong?' _Even being well schooled in many arcane arts wouldnt help him now, he knew of nothing that could have brought her back. "You say she had a bird with her, what kind?" His voice was still smooth and slow, his posture still straight, he was getting older, but his body and mind were still sharp and strong. The gun clerk watched Slade for a minute, then grinned alittle "Whats in it for me? everything has a price, and I want my cut."

Slade watched him for a minute, then snapped his fingers, Clayface dropped from the ceiling behind the man and grabbed him "Your life, I snap my fingers again, and you die, then i just wait and someone else will come forward with information." Even in the heat of the forge Slade was useing as a new base the man felt a cold sweat run down his face and his back, "A big black one, a ravon or a crow, now please let me go!" Slade watched the man again, then he looke at Clayface "Slowly, perhaps crush his bones one at a time, or slowly force yourself down his throat, but slowly." Clayface nodded and covered the mans face with a thin film, letting Slade see the expresions but hear nothing as he slowly started to crush the man, starting at his feet.

Slade watched Clayface slowly kill the man, his mind going over diffrent acrane myths and stories, his mind worked over diffrent options for the half hour it took the man to die, his body hitting the ground with a soft thump _'So, she isnt dead, atlest not all the way, How though? I will have to consulte more books, the work will be hard, but berhaps I will be able to find a way around death as Ravon did, and this time, no deals with Trigon.'_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry its been so long since I updated! man Im a loser for that, I will be working on this abit more from now on, wasnt sure anyone liked it so sorry about that!_

Raven walked down a small ally, her hands in her pockets, the guns hidden on her person rattleing gently against other guns or some of the chains she wore as belts or simply strapped across her chest. She stepped around the corner and looked up, her eyes slowly moving over the gate infront of her that closed off the cemetary that was supposed to be were her body was laid to rest, it was strange to be back here but also strangly comfurting.

She walked into the cemetary and wove her way slowly through the headstones, looking at the dates on the stones, wondering what hers might have said if she hadnt been killed by Slade a few days ago, it might have had a much diffrent date on time of death then what it said now. She shook her head and walked past her grave, dropping a single white rose on it as she passed. She walked out of the graveyard, her hair falling to hide her face as she walked up another empty ally, just missing her old team as they went to put more roses on her grave.

She walked into a bar and sat in a dark corner, not talking to anyone or asking for a drink, it was a shady bar, no one had asked her for ID. And no one put a stop to the man shooting something into his veins in the corner. She watched some of the people wander the bar, some of them looking for drugs, others for someone to share a bed with, a few just drowing their sorrows.

She watched one man drag a woman upstairs and frowned, knowing to help the woman who kept screaming for help. She walked out the back door and up soem stairs, a hood pulled over her head, blocking out a light drizzle. She crawled through a window and into a hallway, wishing she still had her powers, but now, she had new powers, she knew she couldnt die unless the crow did, or until she stopped Slade, she could see through the crows eyes, and she could dissapper, not like before, now, it was more like falling back through a curtion and showing up somewere else, that was the only way to explain it.

She walked down the hall, pausing to listen at a few doors, She passed them until she got to the one were sobbing was heard. she pulled a large handgun from under her coat, then stepped back and kicked open the door. the man at the bed spun around, glaring at her, a shotgun in one hand, a womans tore shirt in the other. The woman on the bed yanked a sheet over herself, sobbing harder and looking at Raven, thinking it was another person here to hurt her, she cried out in shock wene the man shot her in the chest, knocking the girl back into the hallway before turning back to her. Raven opened her eyes, feeling the bone and muscle heal itself, it would be sore for awhile, but she would be ok. "Try again."

the man spun around, shock in his eyes as he shot her again, watching the hole close he panicked and started pumping rounds into her until he was out of shells. As he scrambled to put more in his gun Raven shot him in the hand, forcing him to drop the shotgun, she walked into the room and glared at him, not careing that he was screaming in pain. "You think its fun to rape women? to shot someone for spoiling your 'fun'? There is a place for you in the deepest pits of hell." She put the gun to the mans forhead, said a prayer for her own soul, then pulled the trigger, killing the man instintly. Wene the Teen Titans got there, it was to see a corener carrying out a bodybag and a woman crying in the backseat of a police car, going on about how the devil was female and had come to claim the souls of the damned.

Raven sat on the roof of a skyscrapper, watching Jump City, her eyes sad, she had lost so much wene she had died, was that why the crow had brought her back? To protect the city? Or to kill Slade? She sighed and put her face in her hands, feeling like the world was just waiting to crush her. She looked up and watched a purple strek shoot across the city, Starfire was out, probley looking for the person that kill the man in the bar. Raven got up and sighed again, would her freinds ever forgive her? Would she ever be able to face them again? She just didnt know, there were to many questions, and she didnt have any of the answers.

_Sorry! I know its short! And I promise the next one will be longer! But I thought you guys deserved a chapter for waiting so long! And this is the best I can do on a few hours sleep and a pot of coffee! Please Read and Review, let me know what you think, and if you think Raven should get more hardcore then she already is!_


End file.
